Carlos on Call
Carlos on Call is the thirty-second of Power Rangers In Space. It is the second episode of the Psycho Ranger arc. Synopsis Morphing inside of a photo booth, Carlos accidentally leaves behind photographic evidence of his transformation into the Black Ranger. Silvy Larson, daughter of his former teacher, finds the pictures and blackmails Carlos into being her friend, dragging him all around Angel Grove to various carnivals and rides, whatever she wants. Carlos finally gets fed up of her taking advantage of him, but soon he and Ashley learn the sad truth behind Silvy's neediness. To make matters worse, she's soon targeted by Datascammer, while the Psycho Rangers wait in the wings. Plot At the Surf Spot Carlos is playing a video game but he keeps losing. He is then spotted by Mrs. Larson, one of his old teachers at Angel Grove High, who introduces him to her daughter Silvy whom she asks to watch to for moment and he agrees. After Carlos loses at the game again, Silvy plays and ends doing better than Carlos much to his surprise. After Mrs. Larson comes back, Carlos leaves but he gets an alert on his morpher. Carlos tries to find a place to morph until he morphs inside a photo booth. Carlos then arrives at the area where a monster has been detected along with T.J., Ashley and Cassie. They begin to a lizard monster called Datascammer. Meanwhile back the Surf Spot Silvy finds some photos of Carlos from the photo booth he morphed in and discovers he is the Black Ranger. The continue to fight against Datascammer, who scans the four of them, then he scans Andros after he shows before he uses his Astro Blaster on him and escapes. Then on the Dark Fortress, Astronema is pleased with the information that Datascammer from the fight that she finds useful. Psycho Red and Psycho Black try convince Astronema to take care of the Rangers but she tells the Psycho Rangers that they underestimate the Rangers' strength then Psycho Yellow tells Astronema that she underestimates theirs. On the Astro Megaship, Carlos gets an email from someone who tells him that the person knows he is the Black Ranger and the person has something he wants along with telling him they will meet tomorrow at the Angel Grove Fun Center at noon. Carlos assumes that the email is from the Psycho Rangers. The next day at the Fun Center, Carlos waits for the Psycho Rangers until he runs into Silvy and she eventually reveals she knows he is a Power Ranger and tells him she sent the email. At first Carlos denies being a Power Ranger until Silvy shows him the photos of him morphing to his dismay. After Silvy makes Carlos play with her, she gives a him a pager in case she ever needs him. Although Carlos refuses at first, he reluctantly agrees after Silvy attempts to reveal his secret identity to the public. Aboard the Megaship, the other Rangers try to convince Carlos to stop doing what Silvy tells him to do. Although Carlos agrees with them, he still worries about telling people. Then he is paged by Silvy to meet her at the Fun Center. After he spends the day going rides with her, when Carlos takes Silvy home, she has one more thing for him to do before she gives the photos: to get her a rock from the moon. This is the final straw for Carlos and he furiously tells her off for how spoiled she is and for making him waste time playing with her when there are people in trouble who needs him, then he leaves despite Silvy trying to convince him to wait. On the Megaship, Carlos thinks to himself in his room before Ashley enters. He tells about how disgusted he is about how Silvy tried make him get a rock from the moon for her. Ashley then stops him because there is something he needs to know and takes Carlos to a hospital. A doctor explains to him about how Silvy's brother, Troy, became terribly sick so her family moved Angel Grove to get him better help. Ashley reveals that Silvy doesn't have any friends in Angel Grove and then the doctor tells about how Troy died a few months ago and how deeply it affected Silvy. After Carlos sees a picture of Silvy and Troy, while the latter is holding a rocket ship, the doctor tells him about they wanted to grow be astronauts together and not only had they dreamed to go to the moon but about how Troy promised to back a moon rock for Silvy. Carlos then realizes that is why she wanted him to get a moon rock and leaves the hospital. Outside the hospital Carlos gives the pager to Ashley then he uses his Galaxy Glider to get the moon rock. At a cemetery, Silvy visits Troy's grave before she is attacked Datascammer. She heads into a telephone booth to send a page to Carlos. Ashley gets the page and realizes Silvy is in trouble. When Datascammer confronts her, the Rangers show up to save her and then they use the Quadro Blaster and the Spiral Saber to defeat Datascammer. Astronema then makes Datascammer grow and the Rangers form the Mega Voyager to fight Datascammer and destroy him. Silvy then cheers for the Rangers before she is held hostage by Psycho Red. The Rangers get out of Mega Voyager and to fight Psycho Red who releases Silvy. Although Psycho Red overpowers the Rangers and nearly defeats Andros, he is stopped by Psycho Black, who does not want him to have all the glory. After Psycho Black takes Psycho Red back to the Dark Fortress, Silvy thanks Carlos and the others for saving her and Carlos assures her the Rangers will always be there to help her. Aboard the Dark Fortress, Psycho Red argues that he would defeated the Rangers if Psycho Black hadn't interfered before Astronema tells him that they defeat one Ranger at a time, starting with the Pink Ranger, which pleases Psycho Pink. After Carlos takes Silvyhome, she apologizes to him and gives him the photos. Carlos accepts her apology and tells her they can still be friends, then he gives the moon rock she wanted and takes for a ride in space on his Galaxy Glider. During the ride, Silvy tells Carlos that she doesn't want be an astronaut anymore, she now wants to be a Power Ranger. Carlos then tells to keep dreaming and it might come true someday as they continue the ride on the Galaxy Glider. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as TJ Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) *Juliet Naulin as Silvy Larson *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Christopher Cho as Dark Specter (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Patrick David as Psycho Red (voice) *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink (voice) *Michael Maize as Psycho Black (voice) *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow (voice) *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue (voice) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Datascammer (voice) VHS/DVD releases * This episode wasn't included on the Power Rangers In Space (VHS) despite being aired during the Psycho Rangers arc (presumably due to the episode not advancing the main plot, with the Psycho Rangers being inconsequential to the story.) Zords *Astro Megaship *Mega Voyager *Winged Mega Voyager Notes * Although he appears with the other Psycho Rangers in this episode, Psycho Blue does not speak. * The "next time on" and "previously on" segments in episodes surrounding this one showed a deleted scene of Carlos exiting the photo booth after morphing. * This episode marks the first appearance of a cemetery on Power Rangers. * It is mentioned in this episode by Mrs Larson that Carlos was ''one of her students, marking the only indication that the Rangers (sans Andros) have graduated Angel Grove High off-screen. * This episode marks the first time that Richard Steven Horvitz, voice of Alpha 5, does the voice of a ''Power Rangers monster, having been called back to work in between working on The Angry Beavers after being let go from voicing Alpha 5. The monster, Datascammer, has a voice and personality that mirrors that of Richard's most iconic character from the early 2000s, Invader ZIM. * The game that Carlos and Silvy play at the Juice Bar is . , , and are the three wrestlers seen onscreen. * This episode indicates that, in the Power Rangers universe, space has a breathable atmosphere as Silvy is seen riding Carlos' Galaxy Glider without any form of protection. However, it is possible that the Galaxy Glider has a protective shield around the board which allows breathable atmospheres. *This marks the first appearance of Silvy Larson. *In the original episode, it was Kenta Date (Mega Red), rather than Kouichirou Endou (Mega Black), who was blackmailed after his identity was revealed by Ayumi Shiraishi (Silvy's Super Sentai counterpart). *Although Zhane doesn't appear in this episode, the giant wing from his Mega Winger zord was used. A similar thing occurred in the Megaranger version where Yuusaku (Mega Silver) also didn't appear but the giant wing from his Mega Winger did appear. Errors *Despite morphing inside a photobooth, Carlos is never shown to be inserting money into the machine therefore no photos should have been produced. *At one point, the back shot of Ayumi Shiraishi from the corresponding Megaranger is seen in the shot where she is cornered by Datascammer. While Ayumi and Silvy wear the same outfit at the shot, the only difference is Silvy's brown hair suddenly changing into black. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:In Space Category:Episode